


Acquired Taste

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Dean doesn't make much of the music Sam has in the car.





	Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s [SPN, Dean + Sam, "Really, Sam? Simon and Garfunkel?"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/330334.html?thread=58888542#t58888542) This was a tricky fic to write, since I *love* S&G. Set near the start of Season 4.

"Really, Sam? Simon and Garfunkel?" Dean eyed the CDs in the case between the front seats of the Impala. The CD player hooked into the console was one thing -- aside from the fact that Sam had removed the tape deck to install it -- but the selection showed that Sam's taste had not changed in the time they'd spent apart: it still had a lot to be desired.

"It's the same era as the headache bait you listen to," Sam replied, patiently.

"It's emo hippie crap," Dean retorted.

"Dean, have you ever tried listening to the lyrics?" Sam asked. "It's poetry."

"That's the point: you can *hear* the lyrics and it's a bunch of high-falutin' crap that don't make no sense. 'Sound of Silence'? Silence is *silence*: it don't make no noise," Dean grumbled.

"I didn't ask if you'd heard the lyrics, I asked if you'd *listened*: there's a huge difference," Sam replied.

"I'd listen if the music wasn't so soft it puts me to sleep. Not the kind of thing you need to have dronin' away at three am," Dean said. "You listen to that crap, yer lucky you don't doze off and end up in the median strip upside, or in the opposite lane."

"Because I don't push myself that hard that often," Sam replied. "Unless I have to."


End file.
